Compelling Tribute
Information This quest belongs to The Imperial Legion quest line. Previous Quest: The Battle for Fort Dunstad Next Quest: The Battle for Fort Greenwall Quick Walkthrough #Talk to Tullius and go to the Imperial Camp in the Rift. #Report to Rikke and make your way into the Mistveil Keep in Riften. #Steal the “Incriminating Letter” from Anuriel's drawer and present it to her. #Blackmail Anuriel into giving up the information about the shipment to Windhelm and report back to Rikke. #On her orders, join the scouts, talk to Hadvar and then attack the soldiers guarding the shipment. #Talk to Hadvar afterwards and then report to Rikke. Detailed Walkthrough Talk to Tullius. He will tell you to go to the Imperial Camp in the Rift. Go there and report to Rikke. She will tell you that the Jarl of Riften's steward, Anuriel, is in league with the Thieves Guild. Your orders are to find evidence of this and use it to blackmail her into revealing military secrets. Go to Riften and enter the Mistveil Keep. Sneak into Anuriel’s room and steal the “Incriminating Letter” from her drawer. Present it to Anuriel, and she will tell you to follow her, because she doesn't want anyone overhearing the conversation. Follow her into her room and blackmail her into giving you the information you want: details about a large shipment of gold and weapons to be taken by wagon to Windhelm. Report the news to Rikke, who will tell you to join some scouts and forcefully take the shipment from the Stormcloaks. Follow your quest marker and talk to Hadvar, who is the leader of the scouts. He will tell you about his plan of first taking out the sentry and then attacking in full force, catching the Stormcloaks off guard. Kill the Stormcloaks and take the shipment, then talk to Hadvar. He will tell you to report back to Rikke. Do so and the quest is finished. Notes *The shortest way to get to the Imperial Camp in the Rift is to go over the mountains near Helgen. Just travel to Helgen and then walk northeast until you reach a mountain pass. Use the pass and you will emerge right by the Imperial Camp. *It is easier to get into Anuriel’s room and steal the evidence in the day, when she is not in her room. *When you get to Riften, from the south, the guards at the gate will tell you to go to the north gate if you want to get inside the city. At the north gate, the guards will tell you about a tax that must be paid to be able to enter. You can either persuade (if your Speech level is high enough) the guards to let you in, or pay the money. *When blackmailing Anuriel, there is a point in the dialogue when you might be able to get some coin out of her if you pass the persuasion test. *There is a chest on the wagon containing weapons, gold ingots and some coin. If you manage to pick the lock they are free for the taking.